


Of kisses and bitterness.

by fuchsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Bromance, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dydia, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune, Romance, Sciles, Werwolf, dark!stiles, dark!stydia, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: [Drabble Collection - Multishipping] Enviously, the sky went down on its knees; bowed before its infinite beauty. He dazzled, made the shadows writhe in perfect ecstasy and beg for mercy. So unique and pure that hatred poured from his eyes and war dripped to the earth. He was made of gold.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Lydia Martin, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	1. Brotherly Love [sciles]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Von Küssen und Bitternissen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239817) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse). 



> [written in 2015]
> 
> Rating: P12; as word choice not particularly grotesque.  
> Characters: Scott McCall; Stiles Stilinski  
> Love: sciles - Bromance  
> Tendency: nogi!stiles

**Of kisses and bitterness.**

_“If you think you can hide, go and try it”_

_ \- Kill Everyone; Hollywood Undead -_

•

_ „I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.” _

_ \- Can You Feel My Heart; Bring Me The Horizon - _

**Brotherly Love**

Stiles cried; cried for his friend.  
His brother.  
"I told you not to trust me," his voice seemed almost silent, "Scott."  
Faithful eyes gazed up at him.  
Glazed.  
_Broken._  
"I told you I was dangerous," lips quivered; teeth bit tongue bloody.  
_Wet cheeks._

"Stiles...", Scott whispered, unable to continue.  
_Bubbling doom._  
"Stop it!" his voice just a pathetic croak.

Stilinski's fingers were sticky, unable to stop the bleeding.  
Up.  
Too far up.  
On the neck.  
"Don't leave me, Scott," he pleaded.

A smile.  
So honest; warm.  
"I love you, Stiles."

There was a coldness around him.  
_Tender darkness._

fin.


	2. Nightmare [pydia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16  
> Characters: Peter Hale; Lydia Martin  
> Love: pydia

_ „All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?” _

_ \- Bad Blood; Bastille - _

  
  
  
** Nightmare **

Wide-open eyes stared into the darkness, finding no peace.  
Her breathing was shallow; almost fearful.  
_Fawn._  
Lydia didn't know what to do; if she could scream.  
Maybe he would kill her.  
_Flesh like butter._

"Please...", tears fought their way to the surface.  
Lydia Martin was weak.  
Human.  
"Hush, love," he cooed, burying his nose in her silken hair.  
_A stifled cry._

She didn't remember when it had started.  
_Didn't know why she could be silent._  
_Nightmare._

"Lydia."  
"Peter."

She felt his grin, had to press her lips together.

"You're a monster."  
"So are you, love."  
"Yes."

His presence so terribly intimate.

fin.


	3. Ulcer [lydia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16  
> Characters: Lydia Martin; Nogitsune  
> Affectionate: dark!stydia - Yes, for Miss Author, it is.

_ „Is there something unsaid? Are there secrets that you keep?” _

_ \- Dark In My Imagination; Of Verona - _

**Ulcer**

It hurt, caused pain that was not of this world.  
But not the shards that dug into her flesh.  
Not the blood that clung to her like a mangy parasite.  
_Breathlessness._

It was the guilt that made her body almost burst; break.  
She wanted to scream, pull out each hair one by one, melting on hot coals.

"You killed him; could have saved him!"  
"Please...", hands were pressed over ears.  
"What do you hear, Lydia?"  
" _Nothing..._ ", tears turned to blood.

A disfigured grimace showed itself to her, no longer had any of the features she was so familiar with.  
_Stiles._

fin.


	4. Lovely [sterek]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12Slah  
> Characters: Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski  
> Love: sterek

_ „And I say too much, yeah, that's true.” _

_ \- Love Don’t Die; The Fray - _

**Lovely**

"Derek."  
"Stiles."  
"What are you doing here?" eyebrows went up.  
"You should be sleeping."

He was so perfect at dodging the boy's questions; driving him crazy.  
 _Literally._  
Batman received no further reply, instead being silently pulled into two strong arms.  
To that wolfish body and steady heartbeat.  
His bumped; stumbled.

Tired, Stilinski closed his eyes and grinned contentedly as Derek yawned; mouth opening.

"I feel like the grandmother."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

The boy had no strength to argue; to explain himself.  
Werewolves were just completely clueless.  
 _Not a millionaire_.

"I like the red jumper better."  
 _Derek._

fin.


	5. Strangled. [lydia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Characters: Lydia Martin   
> Words: Ah, Lydia again. I think I have a crush on her at the moment. Of her and this beautifully destroyed self. ♥

_ „The world was on fire and no one could save me“ _

_ \- Wicked Games; RAIGN - _

**Strangled.**

Footsteps behind her, in front of her.  
Beside her.  
 _Breathing._  
Head turned; milliseconds passed before she looked forward again.  
 _Gasping._  
Feet were bloody, burning so badly it seemed unbearable.  
She wanted to scream, desperately croak for help.  
Couldn't; had no voice.

"Lydia."

A whimper bubbled from her mouth, mingling with salty tears and smelly sweat of fear.  
He was getting closer; closer and closer.  
No matter how fast she ran, the lady would never be able to outrun a wolf.  
She tried, didn't stop.

"Lydia."

Just a girl who once knew too much.

  
Banshee.


	6. Colour Bang [stiles]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Characters: Stiles Stilinski  
> Words: Somehow Stiles and that old familiar melancholy accompany us. ♥ Today without a song quote, because unfortunately there was nothing.

**Colour Bang**

He had never been perfect; didn't even have the hint of that uniqueness on him.  
So full of faults, just endlessly hyper.  
The boy couldn't eat and was unable to organise his thoughts.  
Panic attacks made him vulnerable.

Stiles Stilinski and that vile humanity.  
Once he had been beautiful, his eyes shining in that fabulous hazel.  
His laughter had infected people, driven them mad.  
Sometimes he had seemed invincible.

They must have really loved each other, discussed the smallest things.  
His presence had made the loft colourful.  
Today everything was quiet.

Dying is never dignified.  
Everyone dies alone.  
Mournfully.


	7. Heat [sterek]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16Slash  
> Characters: Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski  
> Love: dark!sterek  
> Tendency: nogi!stiles

_ „Who will fix me now?“ _

_ \- Drown; Bring Me The Horizon - _

**Heat**

Touches are burning.  
Burning into the body; into the soul.

Eyes meet.  
Meet so deeply that it triggers a gag reflex.

It's like flying; they feel the speed of falling.  
Crash.

Stiles gasps, runs a shaky hand over his bleeding lip.  
Breathes.

"I'm sorry," words that leave his mouth silently.

Red sticks to youthful hands, contaminates that place laced with romance.

Below him the wolf; too far above, the cackling moon.  
Then there is only cold; utter emptiness.

Derek's gaze is frozen and far too glazed.  
Tragic.

"Never again"  
Bare feet and still warm blood.


	8. Dearest. [dydia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Characters: Derek Hale; Lydia Martin  
> Love: dydia

**Dearest.**

They had no emotional attachment to each other.  
Never had; never wanted to.  
Yet he was facing her at that moment, seemingly unable to look away.

"Why?" her voice broke, crashing powerfully into a sea of blood and tears.  
"You are part of the pack," there was no uncertainty that could have betrayed him.  
Lydia didn't back away, letting the wolf come closer and breathe her fear.

Derek didn't pause until her hand was on his chest.  
She looked into his blue glowing eyes, "...don't."  
"Too late."

There was no love; never had been.  
Only animal desire.  
 _Painful betrayal._

.


	9. Burning. [scott]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Character: Scott McCall

**Burning.**

The room was deserted; filled with memories.  
No heartbeat that stumbled restlessly and made you smile.  
No unnecessary chatter, not even dirty underwear.  
 _Emptiness._  
In the midst of this lifeless chaos, Scott stood, unable to move.  
He had closed his eyes what felt like hours ago, but in truth it had only been barely thirty seconds.  
To him it felt like an eternity; a life that was passing him by far too quickly.  
 _Faded away._  
He could not cry, the boy had no more tears to give away.  
His eyes hurt, they were blurred.

.


	10. Cream Cake [stisaac]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16Slash  
> Characters: Isaac Lahey - Stiles Stilinski  
> Love: dark!stisaac

**Cream Cake**

Slender fingers had wrapped themselves infinitely gently around his neck, exerting that penetrating pressure that the boy found more than arousing. Claws dug into the human flesh, while the smaller of the two couldn't wipe that disgusting grin off his face and looked up with that aggressively lustful expression in his eyes at his friend who was pressing him to the ground.

_"Are you trying to kill me, Lahey?"_ he breathed blithely, pressing himself additionally into the deadly touch, moistening his chapped lips.

The shapeshifter above him, however, remained silent, not moving an inch. Only his cold gaze bored into the burnt caramel eyes of Stilinski, who seemed to enjoy the situation. As too often saw in everything a fun game.

_"Maybe I'll kill Theo,"_ Isaac purred, placing his lips on Stiles' for a few seconds, _"Or Scott."_

The human child giggled softly, taking in every uneasy vibration of the air deeply, _"Not Mason?"_

_"Stiles...what did we say?"_   
_"No sex before the first coffee?"_   
_"No... so also. But the other thing."_   
_"No one in the pack gets killed?"_   
_"Right."_   
_"You could make an exception."_   
_"Shut up, Stilinski."_

They were hopelessly lost.  
In love.

.


End file.
